1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a chip package.
2. Description of Related Art
Electro-magnetic interference (EMI) is a serious and challenging problem for most electronic devices or systems. As EMI disturbances commonly interrupt, degrade or limit the effective performance of the electronic device or the whole circuit of the electronic system, it is necessary for the electronic devices or systems to have efficient EMI protection to ensure the effective and safe operation.
EMI protection is particularly important in small-sized, densely packaged or sensitive electronic applications operating at high frequencies. Conventionally. EMI shielding solutions typically involve the use of metal plates and/or conductive gaskets, which are later attached or affixed at higher manufacturing costs.